Pequenas Histórias
by Maddie Rodrigues BR
Summary: Pequenas hístórias são perfeitas para minha falta de responsabilidade. História atual: Um pensamento diferente para o 11 episódio da segunda temporada, 'Best of Both Worlds', totalmente baseado em um livro que li. (Não, vocês não conhecem o livro.)
1. Cadê meu caderno?

1. Cadê meu caderno?

**Nota da autora:**Oi pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fanfic (ou não...). Eu tinha uma fanfic em andamento, mas não sou do tipo de pessoa que mantém uma coisa em mente, de modo que 'pequenas histórias' era um modo de satisfazer minha imaginação e não ficar cheia de responsabilidades, o que é uma coisa que eu não tenho, acreditem.

Esse capítulo em especial foi feito em um trabalho de escola, a professora mandou "Façam uma história curta com as palavras _tal, tal e tal_" e eu fiz, lógico que não continham _ algumas partes_ , mas fiquei super arrependida de entregar uma das minhas 'obras' pra alguém, elas são super pessoais... Vou calar minha boca, acho que já falei demais.

**Cadê meu caderno?**

Maddy tinha revirado todo o seu quarto procurando seu caderno de história. Ela tinha acordado cedo para procura-lo.

"Arg! Já procurei em todo lugar, já está quase na hora do alarme tocar!"

Ela gritou, acordando, sem querer, um outro ocupante da casa.

Ela se sentou no chão com os joelhos juntos ao peito, pegou um travesseiro que estava jogado no chão ao seu lado enfiou o rosto nele e soltou um grito abafado.

"Você tem que ter mais responsabilidade Maddy.".

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para o garoto loiro de olhos azuis, encostado no batente da porta.

"Aham, claro, Sr. Responsabilidade..." Ela diz com sarcasmo e ele ri.

"Pelo menos eu não bagunço o meu quarto assim..." Seus olhos analisam o quarto bagunçado.

"Você também não perdeu seu caderno de história." agora com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Ele anda até ela e coloca uma mão em seu ombro.

Os dois não podem deixar de notar que ambos estão de pijama. Rhydian com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisa cinza apertada. Maddy com um conjunto azul, com um short curto e uma camiseta apertada. Ambos coram.

"Eu te ajudo a procurar." diz Rhydian, desviando o olhar para a varanda.

Maddy se levanta rapidamente e sorri.

"Obrigada Rhydian, mas faltam apenas meia hora para o alarme tocar..."

'Oh, sim, e você vai me pagar por isso.' Ele brinca, sorrindo e ela ri.

"Claro, justo."

Depois de 10 minutos o quarto estava totalmente arrumado.

"Ótimo! Ainda não achamos o caderno de inglês..." Maddy diz andando pelo quarto.

Rhydian franze a testa.

"Inglês? Mas não era o de história?". Ela olha pra ele e levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Também, mas já que hoje não tem história, minha prioridade é o caderno de inglês..." ela volta a tirar todos os cadernos de dentro da mochila, mas Rhydian vai até lá e interfere.

"Ei! Eu já arrumei isso! E que diferença faz procurar o caderno de história também? Vamos acabar achando um dos dois."

Ela olha para ele e seus olhos se desviam para seu peito musculoso marcado pela camisa apertada. Ela suspira e volta a olhar para a mochila.

"Então eu procuro o caderno de inglês e você procura o de história."

"Que diferença faz?" ele resmunga.

Por ser uma Wolfblood, ela ouve, ela olha para ele como se dissesse 'pare de reclamar e procure' .

"Ok, o caderno de história é verde e o de inglês é azul escuro."

Rhydian franze a testa.

"Humm, seus cadernos não são todos coloridos assim, disso eu sei."

Ela ri.

"Eu sei, é só uma nota colorida que eu colo atrás dos cadernos, cada um tem uma cor diferente. O caderno de inglês é azul escuro e o de história é verde..."

Diz Maddy, aborrecida por explicar.

"Ah, super organizada..." Rhydian zomba e leva um soco na barriga.

"Ow!"

Ela riu.

Então ele vai até sua cama e puxa o lençol, para sua surpresa um caderno cai, ele tem uma nota azul escuro. Rhydian sorri.

"Achei seu caderno de inglês... Você dormiu com ele?"

Maddy se vira rapidamente e sorri. Então ela corre em sua direção, mas pula na cama primeiro para depois pular em suas costas, agarrando o caderno.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Agora eu me lembro, estava estudando ontem e dormi."

Ela diz ajudando Rhydian a se levantar do chão, rindo, mas ao invés dele se levantar ela a-puxa para o chão em cima dele. Eles riem um pouco até perceberem sua posição constrangedora. Rhydian observa as curvas definidas do pijama apertado de Maddy e ela morde o lábio.

"Errr... Então eu vou voltar para o meu quarto, porque acordar cedo não faz parte da minha rotina." ele ri um pouco envergonhado, se levantando junto com Maddy.

"Então porque você acordou tão cedo assim hoje?" ela pergunta, colocando o caderno na mochila.

"_Você_ me acordou..." ele esfrega o olho e ela ri.

"Bom, então se acostume, porque amanhã temos história e ainda não achamos o caderno." ela brinca.

"Ah, isso não está na minha agenda!' ele sai do quarto, ambos sorrindo.

**Nota da autora: **Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desse. Estou escrevendo outra pequena história, talvez demore um pouco, porque eu deixo minhas 'pequenas histórias' muito detalhadas e tal... Vocês querem que eu poste a que já está pronta ou esperam por essa que estou escrevendo?

Beijos e ate logo!


	2. E se

2. Se você for...

**Nota da autora: **Essa pequena história de hoje foi tirada de um livro. Eu li aquela parte e pensei: 'acho que consigo transformar em Maddian', e foi o que eu fiz. O livro é brasileiro e se chama 'Amor de Capitu',caso queiram saber eu não gostei do livro... Trabalho de escola. Mas eu realmente gostei dessa parte que transformei em Maddian. Mas mesmo assim, pelo perfil dos personagem e a linguagem antiga, eu não consegui aproveitar muito e não fiquei muito satisfeita. Mas dá pro gasto...

* * *

><p><strong>Se você for...<strong>

Maddy estava rabiscando palavras e outras coisas aleatória no chão com um graveto. Rhydian estava a lhe dizer a decisão de ir com sua mãe e Jana. Eles estavam sentados em uma clareira na floresta, perto de um rio. Rhydian a observava desenhar com o graveto e depois apaga-los com o pé, ela não parecia estar prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

"Me dá o graveto, me deixa escrever uma coisa." pediu Rhydian.

Maddy levantou o olhar, sem levantar os olhos, suspirou e perguntou:

"Me fala a verdade, não quero mentira, me promete que irá responder com o coração."

Rhydian fez que 'sim' com a cabeça.

"Prometo, pode falar."

"Se você tivesse que escolher entre mim e sua família, quem escolheria?"

Maddy já sabia que, de uma certa forma, a pergunta já havia sido respondida, ele iria com Ceri. Ela sabia que ele iria para ajudar Jana, porque se ele não fosse, Ceri não apoiaria Jana e ela estaria sozinha.

"Eu?" Rhydian se assustou um pouco com a pergunta.

Maddy fez que sim com a cabeça

"Eu escolheria... Mas pra que escolher? Mamãe não é capaz de me perguntar isso."

"Tudo bem, mas eu pergunto. Suponha que você está com sua família, na floresta, em algum lugar de Gales e recebe a notícia de que eu vou morrer..." ela ajeita a mão suada, rabiscando o chão com mais força.

"Não diga isso!" Rhydian tenta não pensar no assunto e faz uma careta.

"Ou que me mato de saudades se você não vier logo e sua mãe não quer que você venha, você vem?" Maddy morde o lábio, ela olha para o chão, corando, com vergonha da própria pergunta.

"Venho." diz ele com firmeza, sem sombra d

e dúvidas.

"Contra a ordem da sua mãe?"

"Contra a ordem da minha mãe."

"Você deixa a floresta, deixa sua família, deixa tudo, pra me ver morrer?"

Os batimentos cardíacos de Maddy aumentam e com certeza ela não pensou no que disse.

"Não fale em morrer Maddy!" ele grita.

Ela se encolhe um pouco, mas dá um risinho curto e incrédulo e com o graveto escreve uma palavra no chão. Rhydian se inclinou e leu: 'mentiroso'.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>Quem, por um acaso já leu o livro, sabe que está muito, muito, muito parecido, na verdade idêntico e como eu sei que plágio é crime eu estou dando todos os créditos para o livro.

Amor de Capitu, Fernando Sabino.

Beijos e até logo!


End file.
